Zeus
'''Zeus was the Greek Olympian god of the skies. His weapon is his famous bag of lightning .''' Myth MLG Life Kronus, father of many of the Gods, had made a practice of eating each of his children once they are born, due to a prophecy he was told, in which it was said his children would rise up against him. His wife, Rhea, hid baby Zeus deep within a cave and fed Kronus a rock instead. Gaia sent noisy nymphs to make so much noise, his father would never hear him. She also sent nymphs to tend to him and a goat to raise him. Eventually, he grew to a formidable age and was nearly ready to combat his father. He took the hide of the goat, and made a breastplate, The Aegis. To thank the nymphs, he gave them the horns of the goat. He took Metis, goddess of prudence, as his first wife. She warned him that to take on his father, he must have strong allies. So, Zeus created a mixture of mustard, alchohol, and herb. He gave it to Rhea and told her to give it to Kronus. Kronus ate it whole, thinking that it would make him unstopable. But, he vomitted his children. As they were immortal, they grew inside his stomach. Two titans begged to be a part of his side, so Zeus accepted them. His group was now powerful enough to battle the titans, and they did. After many battles in which the defeted the Titans, Zeus had made his way behind Kronus's throne and took his sickle. He sliced Kronus up into many pieces and was thrown into the darkest pit of Tartarus. The war was won and Gaia's six other children were set free. Second War As thanks for setting them free, the Cyclopes made gifts for Cronus' children. For Zeus, an endless bag of lightning bolts, for Poseidon, a tridant that controls the waves, and for Hades, a helmet that makes him melt into shadows. Gaia was mad at Zeus for throwing her titan children into Tartarus, so she sent Typhon and his mate, Echidna. Zeus threw a hundred thunderbolts at Typhon, and he fell. Echidna escaped, and tended to Typhon's children. Zeus spared them, so they could be challenges for future heroes. Gaia had finally given up, the struggle was over. The Olympians Zeus did not want to rule alone, so he shared his power to twelve others. Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Zeus were the original lineup of Olympians. Zeus had chosen Hera, Goddess of Marriage, as his queen. She had heard of his many other wives, so first she declined. Slyly, Zeus made a thunderstorm, turned into a bird, and flew into her arms and he seduced her. Before she knew it, she was holding Zeus! Hera didn't want to be embarrassed by it and lose her honor. So she accepted and together had four children. Zeus had also had many other affairs, they soon became Olympians aswell. Over time, Zeus had many demigod children. One in particular took his interest. This was Dionysus, inventer of wine. Zeus was proud of him for doing so, so he made him an Olympian and immortal. Dionysus had replaced Hestia, for she tended to the sacred hearth in the halls of Olympus. Demeter remained a non-Olympian forever. Sphere of Control Zeus is the god of the sky, as well as fate, law, kingship, lightning, order, thunder, weather, honor, and justice. He is one of the most feared gods and can only be rivaled with that of his brothers, Poseidon, and Hades and a few monsters and a few titans. Attributes Animals *Wolf *Eagle Plants *Oak Tree *Oak Wreath *Olive Tree Leaves Objects *Lightning Bolt *Scepter *Aegis *Cornucopia *Mountaintop *Storm *Weather Relationships Parents: Cronus and Rhea Siblings: *Poseidon *Hades *Hestia *Hera *Demeter Consort: *First Wife: Metis *Second Wife: Hera *Flings: Semele, Maia, Ganymede, Leto, Mnemosyne, Alcmene, Demeter, Eurynome, Gaia, Selene, Danae, Europa, Leda, and Plouto Children: *Immortal Children: **Ares with Hera **Hephaestus with Hera **Eilithyia with Hera **Hebe with Hera **Enyo with Hera **Athena with Metis **Dionysus with Semele **Hermes with Maia **Apollo with Leto **Artemis with Leto **The Muses with Mnemosyne **Heracles with Alcmene **Persephone with Demeter **Zagreus with Demeter **The Charites with Eurynome **Kybele with Gaia **Ersa with Selene **Pandia with Selene **Ate with Eris **Melinoe with Persephone (some myths) **Caerusm *Mortal Children: **Perseus with Danae **Minos with Europa **Rhadamanthys with Europa **Sarpedon with Europa **Helen with Leda **Polydeuces with Leda **Tantalus with Plouto Friends: *Tiresias *Gaia *The Cyclopes Enemies: *Sisyphus *Cronus Trivia *Zeus sometimes means "Day" in Greek Other Names *King of the Gods *Jupiter (in Roman Mythology) *Jove (in Roman Mythology) *Ktesios (Protector of the Property) *Polieus (Guardian of the City) *Eleutherios (Vindicator of Liberty) *Epopsios (Observer of all Things) *Soter (Savior) *Δίας (in Greek) Temples Zeus had many temples that were large and extravagent. There is the Temple of Olympian Zeus in Athens, which is now in ruins, and the Temple of Zeus in Olympia, also in ruins. Jupiter (his roman counterpart) was thought to bring victory in war so he had a huge temple along with Juno (roman counterpart of Hera) and Minerva (roman counterpart of Athena). But it was destroyed in a fire. Category:Gods Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Children of Cronus Category:Sky Gods Category:LGBT